


Delicate

by Miraculous_Fanfiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Fanfiction/pseuds/Miraculous_Fanfiction
Summary: After Hawk Moth's defeat Paris threw a party and press congress. Journalist from all over the world came over to talk to the Parisian superhero duo. However the recent events had become to much for Ladybug to handle. She needed an escape even if it was just for a little while.





	Delicate

Flashes of cameras of different kind of newspapers flashed in their faces and at least ten different microphones where pushed towards their faces, both from local and international news stations. Ladybug just smiled at the camera’s as her partner spoke for the two of them. They finally had defeated Hawk Moth and of course that would be celebrated by a huge Ball combined with a press congress.

Ladybug knew that it should have been a happy celebration. They had defeated Hawk Moth, who has been terrorizing the city for eight years. However she couldn’t help it but think about her old high school crush she never really completely got over with. The master mind behind all the Akuma’s was none other than Gabriel Agreste the famous Parisian fashion designer, her idol she had used as an inspiration for her own designing career and the Father of her high school crush Adrien Agreste.

Once Hawk Moth had been defeated and being revealed to be Gabriel, he had been arrested and put into jail for all his wrong doings and so Adrien had not only lost his mother but now his father as well. She felt completely guilty for doing so. She also remembered the look Chat Noir had in his eyes when Hawk Moth de-transformed, for some odd reason he seemed to be quite in shock that Hawk Moth turned out to be Gabriel Agreste, but she couldn’t really put her finger on what the reason why could be.

She felt Chat Noir tensed up a bit once Hawk Moth being Gabriel got mentioned again by some journalist. She softly pulled his sleeve to get his attention, which she got almost imminently. He smiled at her, but Ladybug could still see the uneasiness in his eyes.

“Can we get inside? I’m a bit cold.” She said before she hooked her arm around his. It wasn’t an excuse completely, the polka-dotted dress she had transformed into for the night wasn’t really good at keeping her warm on the cold evening in October.  
“Of course, Bugaboo.” He replied to her before he turned back to the media to announce that they had to go. 

It was a good thing that not all off the media was allowed to be inside. Even though it was a press congress, only the news stations and newspapers that had invites for the event were allowed inside. All the others were waiting in front of the building, hoping they could have some words with the super heroes.

“Are you okay?” Chat Noir asked her as they both walked through the crowded corridor towards the ball room.  
“I’m just a bit overwhelmed by all those journalists that’s all.” Ladybug said and smiled softly at him.  
“I can understand, it’s quite big news that we have finally defeated Hawk Moth.” He said with a smile but Ladybug could notice the odd tune of hurt in his voice as he talked about Hawk Moth’s defeat.  
“Yeah… I’m sorry I’m a bit out of it.”  
“It’s okay. We will be fine. We’re in it together just like how we have been those eight years.” He said as he took one of her hands in his and brought it to his face to kiss the top of her black gloved hand.

Ladybug smiled even though she had been faking most of them tonight, this was the first one that at least wasn’t completely fake. Chat Noir always had his ways to cheer her up, it either by flirting or puns.

“Could you maybe get me something to drink?” Ladybug asked her partner.  
“What would you like to have?”  
“Some Champagne would be nice.”  
“Be right back.”

With that Chat Noir turned around and walked over to the huge table that had a pyramid made of filled champagne glasses. Ladybug had turned around as well, the moment she lost Chat Noir into the crowd. All though he was very sweet to her and did his best to make her feel more at ease she needed some time on her own. The look Chat Noir had at the reveal of Gabriel Agreste and the way he tensed up every time Gabriel and Hawk Moth got mentioned in the same sentence bothered her quite a lot. She just needed to let it all out, all the responsibilities she had all those years being the only one who could return every Akuma attack back to normal was driving her to the point she just no longer could keep it all bottled up. She just needed to act a little crazy, let all her worries go and simply not care about anyone.

She walked as fast as she could away from her place, trying to avoid as many people as she could. But it was no use, there were just too many people invited. Just as she took a few steps she was already stopped by some journalist from Scotland, who began to ask her many questions. She looked at the journalist with big eyes, she felt even more uncomfortable now that her partner wasn’t here anymore to stand her by. She tried to say that she had no time right now, but no words came out. Instead she just ran away, only to be stopped a few steps later again by some other journalist.

Chat Noir had gotten back from the ball room with two glasses with champagne only to see that Ladybug was trying to get away from journalists. Guilt hit him as he should have realized not to let her be on her own like that as she wasn’t quite acting like herself. He gave the glasses of champagne to some random guest before he decided to try and get his lady back to his side so he could be there for her. However it had become a bit more though this time as the journalist now wanted to know what was wrong with Ladybug.

Ladybug had turned a corner and hid behind some big plant. She looked around quickly before she dropped her transformation. She was lucky no one was there to see her. She slowly got away from her hiding spot and walked back into the corridor she had just ran away from, only to realize that no one cared about her being there. No one even looked at her. 

However little did she know that Chat Noir was the only one who had seen Ladybug running away followed by some bright light and then saw Marinette walk from the place Ladybug had just ran off to.

“Marinette is…?” he had asked himself softly, not even bothering to finish his own question. The realization had already sunk in.

Marinette could feel the weight already get lifted of her shoulders as she walked through the crowd. A smile appeared on her face as she began to skip through the corridor towards the ball room. The skirt of her pink with white detailed dress flew through the wind caused by the skipping through the hall way. She skipped passed the people while spinning around and throwing her arms up to the air.

He quickly got away from the reporters to pull off the same trick that Marinette has done with the journalists. He just hoped that being there as Adrien Agreste wouldn’t bring that much of trouble with him as Chat did. He was the son of the man who turned out to be Hawk Moth.

Unknowingly he hid behind the same big plant Marinette had a while ago, before he dropped his transformation. He then got back from his hiding spot and walked towards the direction he had seen Marinette ran off to.

A pop song could be heard playing in the ball room. Even though it’s a ball and press congress combined, it seemed like pop music was mostly played. Once Marinette got onto the dance floor she let it all go as she began to dance, not caring about everyone around her. She was finally being able to feel free, free from all the questions, free from all the journalists and free from all the guilt that was killing her from the inside. 

After a few pop songs she skipped out of the ball room once again, this time skipping to the exit. Unknowingly causing Adrien to miss Marinette by a few seconds. Adrien glanced over the dance floor trying to find the black haired girl having her hair down and wearing a pink dress. He spotted her as soon as he turned around. There he saw her skipping through the corridor to get to the exit. Adrien soon got through the crowd as he tried to catch up with her.

Marinette had reached the exit and stepped outside. The wind was blowing and rain was falling down. The reporters were still there waiting for the heroes, but Marinette didn’t pay them any attention, after all they didn’t care about her anyways. She kicked off her white shoes with a small heel and then ran into the rain. The wind blew through her hair as the rain poured down on her. Some of the reporters looked at her for a few seconds only to look away again as they just thought she was drunk or something.

She skipped over the street through the rain, she spun around and jumped into the puddles not caring that she was getting completely socked and dirty. She laughed and sang some random pop song. She threw her hands up into the air, trying to catch the rain drops that fell down from the sky. She was completely in her own bubble at that moment until a familiar voice spoke to her.

“You would get sick if you keep on dancing like that in the street, Bugaboo.”

Marinette froze, had he seen her de-transform?

“Chat, I-“ She began as she quickly turned around only to interrupted herself once her eyes locked with the man standing a few meters away from her.

She expected her partner to stand there with a smirk on his face and her shoes in his hands, not Adrien.  
She had no idea how long he had stand there but his white and completely soaked dress shirt told her that he had stand there for at least five minutes. 

“Ch-Chaton.” She said surprised.  
“The one and only.” Adrien replied as he walked closer towards her.  
“How… how did you… how did you know it was me?”  
“I saw you running off into some random corridor as Ladybug, I then noticed a pink like flash coming from said corridor only to see you walking out of it a few seconds later. I know you were acting a bit strange and stressed as Ladybug and once you walked out of that corridor as Marinette you really looked relaxed once no one was paying you attention.”  
“I guess you could say the cat is out of the bag meow.” Marinette said as she chuckled.  
“You made a cat pun.”

Both of them laughed as the rain still poured down onto them.

“But I’m serious. We should get back inside. You will get sick like this.” Adrien said before he kneeled down to help Marinette back in her shoes.  
“I don’t want to get back just yet.”  
“I know and I understand. I don’t really want to get back either, but we got a party and a press congress to attend. They all are waiting for answers.”  
“I know but it feels so wrong to celebrate that you’re now not only got separated from your mother but also from your father.” Marinette blurted out. 

It felt good to have it finally off her chest as that reason was bothering the most. Adrien looked up at her in surprise.

“Was… was that the reason why you weren’t acting like yourself?” he asked after a while as he stood back up.  
“Not only that…” She said as she looked at the ground.

Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look at him.

“You know you can always tell me what’s bothering you. I’m here for you. We’re partners after all and we will get through it together, just like we did all the time.”  
“I know kitty, we’re a team.” She said and smiled. “The responsibility of being the only one who could return everything to normal after an attack already had gotten a bit too much for me… But Gabriel being Hawk Moth, you getting separated from your father and my partner’s reaction at Hawk Moth’s identity just pushed me a bit too far past my limit of what I was able to take.”

Adrien pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that on your own.” He apologized.  
“It’s fine now.” Marinette said as she returned the hug.

They stood like that for a moment. Marinette could feel the last bits of weight lift from her shoulders. It was nice to finally be able to say what was bothering her as well as being able to have someone to hold her in their arms. 

“We should get back now.” Marinette said once she felt completely at ease and ready to face all the journalists. “Only if you’re ready for it.”  
“Let’s get this over it.”

They both let go of one another before they walked back inside the building. Adrien took Marinette’s hand in his as they walked through the crowd searching for a place where they could be alone. A few minutes had past when they found one. They smiled at each other before they said their words to transform.

“Tikki, Spots on!”  
“Plagg, Claws out!”


End file.
